Ballet and Basketball
by xxxsarabuddiexxx
Summary: She's a mossad agent, he's the basketball star,they meet at gunpoint and fall in love. Ari is protective, can their relationship last while trying to hide it or will all hell break loose? College Fic. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Fan Fiction, NCIS story my favorite show! I want to say thank you soooo much to my best friend Erika for telling me to write this. Hope you like it! :] Title needs work, any suggestions? **

Chapter 1

[Ziva]

One step outside of the airport I was forced into the traffic of cars and people sliding into them. I felt different to all the strange faces, illegal in their country and also foreign. I skimmed the crowds of cars and people, none looking familiar to me. I checked my phone every few minutes. He said he would be here as soon as the plane touched the ground. Well I am certain that it is not in the air any longer.

I paced back and fourth slowly but then started to walk down the line of cars hoping to find his car. I looked at my phone again. It's been fifteen minutes and I was about ready to pay for one of the taxis swarming the road.

"Ziva!" A familiar voice yelled.

Ari's black ford super duty was sitting beside the curb. I made my way to his car and he took my bag.

"Time is not something you are good at keeping."

He grinned and threw my bag into the trunk. "It is the airport traffic. I am sorry I could not run over all the other cars to make it here when you stepped out of the airport," He paused and bowed. "Your highness."

I punched him in the arm and got into the car. He followed and struggled to get onto the busy road.

It was very late and I was becoming more and more tired and annoyed with the traffic. Ari had to keep telling me to not scream out the window at the cars around us. We finally did get on the road at a non-stop drive unless we hit red lights.

Ari parked his car in the driveway of a one-story house. He took my bag and walked to the front door of the house. I followed after him. The house was silent when we were inside.

"Ziva, you will have to sleep on the couch. I have not yet finished your room."

I nodded and took my bag from Ari. "Where is the bathroom?"

Ari pointed down the hall. I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. When I got back into the living room, Ari had set up a pillow and blanket on the couch. He told me goodnight, shut the lights off then went to bed. I placed my gun under the pillow before I rested my head on it.

[Tony]

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall back asleep. Why should I go to sleep so early anyway? Well to anyone else eleven at night was late.

I pulled on a pair of shorts, which ever was the closest to me on the floor, and went into the living room. I grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. I felt something underneath me but before I could get back up something was grabbing my throat and holding something up to my head.

A beautiful girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin was holding my neck. I slightly turned my head to see that she had a gun up to my head. I would have enjoyed this moment if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen and the gun up to my head.

"Hello."

She pushed her thumb into my neck causing me to choke.

The light turned on and I could slightly see Ari standing by his bedroom door pointing a gun at us. Or maybe he was pointing it at me. Either way I wasn't happy to have two people pointing guns at me, one being a stranger. Ari stopped pointing his gun and smirked.

"It's not funny man!"

"Ari, who is this?"

"I'm right here. Why not ask me?"

She dug her thumb farther into my neck when I spoke.

"Ziva that is Anthony DiNozzo he also lives here. I am sorry I did not mention him."

"And you didn't bother to mention to me that she had a gun _and_ that she was even coming." I could hardly get my words out.

"I am sorry. Ziva let him go."

She retracted the gun and released my neck.

I coughed a few times then caught my breath. "How did you even hear that?"

"I heard you yelp."

"I did _not _yelp."

"Yes you did." She argued.  
"I'm sorry but who are you?"  
"Ziva David, Ari's half sister." She stuck out her hand and we shook hands.

"Did you just want to see me terrified?" I asked Ari.

He smiled, amused. "That is payback for your comment this afternoon."

"You can never take a joke can you?"

He grinned and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

I went into the kitchen and started to pull anything out that looked good. I started to eat Oreo cookies. Ziva joined me.

"I am sorry I almost shot you."

"That's the strangest thing anyone has apologized to me about before."

"Do you take my apology?"

"Yeah, but do you do that every time you get startled?"

"I do not get startled."  
"Then what was that?"

"A reaction, by you sitting on me I reacted as a way to protect myself."

"That's similar to getting startled."

She rolled her eyes. "Do not try to wake me when I am asleep. I more of startled you then you did of me."

"I know not to do that because of Ari."

She popped another Oreo in her mouth.

"As long as you don't shot me or threaten to, I'll be fine."

"I will not shoot you as long as you do not sit on me any longer."

I smiled. "Deal,"

She scanned her eyes around the room then traveled into my room. I followed her. My room wasn't in much of the condition to have someone other then me inside. It wasn't something I wanted anyone to see.

"You are a bit of a-"

"Pig?"

"Messy person." She finished and stepped over a pile of clothes to get to my shelf of basketball trophies.

I grinned. Perfect way to brag and show off. "I'm the star of the Ohio State Buckeye's basketball team."

She held one of the trophies.

"Do you know how to play basketball?"

"Hardly, maybe we should play sometime."

I grinned, perfect way to show off again. "Ok, deal."

She set the trophies back on the shelf. "I use to be a dancer."

"A dancer? Really?"

She nodded. "I use to do ballet."

"Hmmm, ballet? Maybe you should show me some moves."  
"If I beat you in basketball you will have to dance with me. But if you beat me, you will not have to dance."  
I smiled. I would love to not have to dance depending on what type of dance she had in store. I'd love to watch her dance though.

Ziva looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was about one in the morning. Her eye lids started to droop and she yawned. "I think I should get some rest, you should to, unless you would rather sit on Ari this time or me perhaps."

"No thanks, I think I have had enough guns pointed at me today."

She nodded once then exited my room. I flipped the light switch off then jumped onto my bed. I closed my eyes unable to hold back a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**There isn'tmuch to this chapter but I hope you like it!**

**~Sara**

Chapter 2

I worked on shooting when I woke up which was about noon. No surprise considering it's me. I went for another three-point shot and the ball hit the rim hard and hit the hood of Ari's truck. The car alarm went off.

Ari and Ziva ran outside. Ari shut off the alarm and glared at me.  
"Hey, it's your fault for leaving your car in the driveway."

He looked like he was going to pick a fight but then turned away from me and went back inside.

Ziva was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Do you wanna play?"

"I am not sure I want to be the person Ari murders for hitting his car again."

"We can go to the gym."  
"Ok,"

I pulled my keys from my pocket and got into my silver 2010 ford mustang. Ziva sat in the passenger's seat. I pulled my car onto the street and turned on my Shinedown Sound of Madness CD.

"So, you came here from Tel Aviv?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I came here to go to Ohio State University with Ari. How do you know Ari?"

"We've been best friends for a while. We both pledged for the same fraternity."

"And you are a junior at Ohio State University?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"No I am a freshman."

I slightly nodded.

The gym was empty when we arrived. I started to bounce the basketball when Ziva took it from me and ran.

"That's traveling!" My voice echoed threw the gym.  
"You can also call it running."  
"No, you aren't allowed to travel with the basketball in a game."

She dribbled the ball to the top of the key and shot. The ball bounced off the backboard. Ziva ran after it and brought it back.

"Here, let me show you an easier way."

She handed me the ball. I showed her a simpler way to shoot. She missed the first few times that she shot but eventually got it. I showed her a few more things about basketball and then we started to play a game.

I started to dribble down towards the basket when I got the ball up to thrown it in the hoop, Ziva smacked it out of my hands and started to dribble to the opposite side of the court. She did a lay-up and the ball went in.

"You've played this before haven't you?"

She shrugged and handed me the ball when she got closer. "Possibly,"

"Why'd you let me show you if you already knew?"  
She smirked at me and stood at the center's position. She was hard to get around when she blocked. A few times I wasn't able to get any shots in but a few times she slipped up and I was able to pass her to shoot.

She was good at playing a point-guard. She could dribble past me easily and she was aggressive. She would push me even though she would have been fouled for doing it in a game.

"Tony, don't be afraid to get aggressive." She smirked.  
I smiled and slapped the ball out of her hands when she tried to shot, just like she had done to me. I ran down the court sinking the ball into the basket.

"You're competitive aren't you?"

She smirked. "Yes."

She snatched the ball from my hands. Before she could run I wrapped my arms her around her waist and swung her around to try and get her to drop the ball. She tried to get free and eventually dropped the basketball to pry my arms off of her. I let her go and leaped for the ball. She grabbed my ankle and I tripped. I stayed on the ground laughing while she went for the ball. She started to shoot more then once. I ran after her and snatched the ball away. I held it over my head and watched her try and slap it out of my hands. She grunted every time she tried. She pushed me. I smirked at her still holding the ball over my head at arms length.

[Ziva]

"Do I win or do you?" I asked.

"I do but if you want me to I'll still dance with you. Just don't tell anyone."

I raised an eye brow at him. "That is not something I would have expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would think that whether I won or you won that you would not dance either way."

"No, I wouldn't do that." Tony watched as a girl passed by. He smiled at her and kept watching her even when she had passed.  
"Tony."

He turned his attention back to me. "What?"  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk faster towards Tony's car. As soon as I touched the car the alarm went off. I slightly jumped but it was enough for Tony to notice. He smirked and shut the alarm off. I glared at him then got into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Laptop power cord broke and I had to re-do it on my other computer. I know this chapter is really short and sorry! I will try to make them longer. Also I'd like to hear you guys suggest things about what'd you like to happen. I'm having a bit of trouble so suggestions would help! Thanks! **

**~Sara **

Chapter 3

[Tony]

"Tony you are doing it wrong." Ziva showed me for the hundredth time how to do some dance move. Every time I got frustrated I'd break out in a different dance. Ziva sometimes would laugh other times she would punch me. And damn she hit hard.

I tried again and then broke out into a different dance. This time she told me to stand in different steps then told me to put the steps together. Still I was hopeless.

She rolled her eyes when I broke out in a different dance again.

"I'm sorry if I'm not much of a dancer."

She slightly smiled. "Ok, I think we are done."

"Giving up on me already?" I smirked.

"Tony, it has been two hours and you have made no progress. I do not think there is much more I can do to help you learn to dance."

"Oh so that's sort of like saying I suck and should never dance again…_ever_."

"In a way yes," She smirked at me. "But if you are that interested to dance you can always sign up for a ballet class."

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the ballet studio. I followed and got into my car after Ziva. She ran inside as soon as my car stopped in the driveway of the house.

I gave her a strange look as she ran but then followed after her.

Ari wasn't home which I wasn't surprised about. I don't know where he goes but frankly I really don't care.

The house phone started to ring. I was thinking it was going to be one of those stupid people calling to sell me something I really don't want.

I searched the kitchen and living room until I found it between the cushions on the couch.

I answered before looking at the ID. "Hello."

"Hello, may I speak to Ziva David?" The voice had an accent much like Ziva's and Ari's so I guessed it must be someone from Tel Aviv.

I walked towards the hallway and the bathroom door was shut. "She's a little…_busy_ right now. Who is this?"

"I will just call at another time." The call disconnected.

I went back into the kitchen and put the phone on the charger. The bathroom door opened so I went back to tell Ziva.

I walked around the corner towards the bathroom when a fist got me in the cheek. I bit down hard on my lip and turned away from Ziva. I cursed under my breath several times.

"Are you alright? Tony, let me see." Ziva turned my face to hers and she pulled me into the bathroom. She dabbed my cheek with a damp hand towel. I noticed her nails dug into my skin when she hit me.

I winced in pain a few times and bit my tongue to hold it back. She set the damp towel down and looked at my cheek again. She watched my eyes then my lips for a few seconds.  
"You need to put ice on that." She dragged me into the kitchen and shoved ice into a zip-lock bag and wrapped it in a rag then set it gently on my face.

"I think I should start wearing armor now."

She laughed. "I did not mean to hit you purposely."

"I know don't worry about it."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch in the living room. I sat on the recliner farthest away from her. I already had a bruised up arm and swollen cheek. I didn't want to take the chance of getting closer to her and getting injured again…at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I was having a lot of trouble coming up with a chapter. I would love it if you guys would give me some suggestions or ideas. I want to say thank you to all that reviewed my previous chapters, added me to favorites and story alert. It means a lot! :) Enjoy! R&R Oh and big thanks again to ejn10175! =)**

**`Sara**

I applied more ice to my swollen cheek hoping the swelling would go down. But I also doubted that.

Ari walked threw the front door. He raised an eye brow at me. "What happened to your cheek?"  
"Hm...well, Ziva hit me."  
He snickered. "Where have you and Ziva been going?"  
"Yesterday we played basketball and other stuff."  
He stared at me suspiciously. "Why are you spending so much time with my sister?"  
"Trying to get to know her."  
"Tony, if you hurt her you know I will have to kill you."  
"There's nothing to worry about." I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out to my car. Ziva was already standing by my car once I was outside.  
"Do you need a ride there Ziva?" I smiled.  
"No, I am just standing by your car admiring it."  
I chuckled and got into the car once Ziva did. I turned on the Shinedown CD to get rid of the silence in the car.

The parking lot was already packed once we arrived. I noticed a familiar face sitting under a tree. A smile spread across her face as she saw my car. Once I was out of my car Abby wrapped her arms around my neck. Abby was a little strange but in a way to love. She was gothic, always wore black and her black hair in two pigtails on the top of her head but was always in a happy mood. She is intelligent, very much in anything involving Math and Science.

"Tony!" She yelled in my ear.

I slightly pushed her off of me and covered my left ear that she had just screamed into. "Yeah, hey Abby, next time can you let me keep my hearing?"

"What happened to your cheek?"

I moved my hand from my ear to my cheek. "Nothing,"

Abby looked over at Ziva. "Who's this?"

"Yeah, Abby this is Ziva David, Ari's half sister. Ziva this is-"

"I'm Abby Sciuto. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ziva gave her a weak smile.

"Alright," I said. "Come on,"

Ziva followed me onto the campus by my side, Abby following on my other side. She stopped. Ziva and I turn to see what she was doing.

"McGee!" She wrapped her arms around a boy with short sandy hair that slightly stuck up on the top.

"Hey Abby," He got loose of her grip. His eyes locked with mine. He rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

"What? No '_hey'_ for me Mcgeek?"

He ignored me and kept walking, Abby following beside him.

"I would have introduced you too him, Ziva, if he hadn't walked away. But that was Timothy McGee. Like Abby's best friend."

She nodded and we continued to walk. Stopped again once a girl with long brown hair stopped me by calling out my last name.

"That's Kate Todd," I whispered to Ziva as we waited for Kate to make her way to us. Once she did she pulled my hand away from my face.

"Wow, Tony, what happened to your face?"

"You mean that it got more handsome?" I smirked at her.

"No, I'm talking about the disgusting swelling."

"That's nothing."

She rolled her eyes at me and looked at Ziva. "Hi, I'm Kate." She held out her hand for Ziva to take. Ziva shook her hand introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, new here?"

"Yes,"

"Why don't I show you around? Seeing as Tony has to be somewhere else."

I raised my eye brow at her. "Oh, the gym yeah. Alright, I'll see you later Ziva." I winked at her and ran off to the gym with my duffel bag swinging on my shoulder.

Most of the team was already here. I hate morning practice. We all didn't start class until about 9. The coach likes to get practice in any spare time we have. They were all crowded around one person looking at a phone and laughing. Once they saw me they started to laugh more.

"What's so funny?"

I looked at the phone, seeing a video of the day Ziva was trying to teach me Ballet. I tried to snatch the phone from his hand but he stood up and continued to watch it, laughing.

"Come on twinkle toes."

I leaped at him then he started to sprint down to the other side of the gym. I busted out into a run after him. I was faster then his and caught him right after he made it half court. I wrestled the phone out of his hand. He wrestled back to get it from me. Once I got the video deleted from his cell I gave it back. We stood up laughing hard. He fell silent once a hand made connection with the back of my head. I flinched at the pain. The coach, also known as Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing in front of me. He liked to be called Coach of Coach Gibbs. Mostly we just say Coach.

"Why don't you practice instead of goofing off DiNozzo?"

"Sorry, Coach,"

He made us all run a few extra laps before we started practicing.

[Ziva]

Kate brought me around the entire campus showing me where everything is. She was a new person to me, someone I do not know anything about except for her name. SO having a new person to me was not the most comfortable situation.

Kate showed me where my first class was. I had science first and so far no one Tony introduced me to, were in sight except for Kate saying goodbye to me. I took a seat at an empty lab table in the middle of the room. A girl with tan skin, brown hair up to her shoulders and green eyes took the empty seat next to me.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Jeanne Benoit."

"Ziva David."

She smiled at me.

"Alright, everyone please take your seat's," A man possibly middle aged stood at the front of the room. He scanned the class stopping to meet my eyes. He gave me a quick smile then started to speak. On the board behind him, the name _Dr, Donald Mallard_ was written in cursive.

I had lunch with Kate. Tony was no where to be found. It was not comfortable to be with a person I hardly knew. Kate would not stop talking and about things I did not understand. Right now I would take silence over the baffling conversation she was trying to have with me.

I felt relief wash over me as I saw Tony walking over to us.

"Hey Ziva, Kate,"

Kate flashed him a quick smile. Tony took a seat beside me, giving me a warm smile once our eyes met.

"So, how has your day been going?"

"I would say nothing like I expected."

"In a good way or a bad?"

"It seems more in between good and bad." I said. "How is your day so far?"

"Tiring, Coach worked us hard."

"Did you do something stupid again and he made you run laps?" Kate asked, smirking.

"No," Tony paused. "He made the _entire_ team run this time."

Kate almost chocked on her water as she laughed. "What happened know?"

"Someone had some blackmail on me but I got rid of it."

"What was it of?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on Tony, what was it?"

He looked at me then Kate. "Ziva was showing me some ballet moves. One of my team mates was there when we were and they recorded it on their phone."

Kate started to laugh more. "I wish I could have seen that."

Tony shook his head a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah well you'll hear about it eventually."

"Hey, Twinkle toes!" A boy with dark black hair, blue eyes and a sweatshirt with the school name on it took a seat next to Tony.

"Oh," Kate said. "So I'm guessing this is the one who had the blackmail on you."

"Yeah," The boy said lightly punching Tony in the shoulder. "I would've still had it if this little shit hadn't erased it."

Tony smirked giving the boy a punch to the arm. "Well, what can I say? I'm fast."  
"Don't forget cocky." Kate added.

Tony glared at her. Kate smirked back.

Abby skipped over to the table, placing herself beside Kate. "So, I hear Tony is now twinkle toes. Why?"

"Long story Abby." Tony smirked as he looked over Abby's shoulder. "Hey Mcgeek!"

I scanned the crowd until I found Timothy rolling his eyes as he saw Tony.

"Come on, sit down."

Timothy sat beside Abby. Everyone went into separate conversations, none I paid attention to.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said.  
I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Do you want to come to my game Friday?"

"Ziva," Kate said. "You should go. Abby and I will be there."

I smiled at Tony. "If you want me there then yes I will go."

A wide smile spread across Tony's face.


End file.
